TLDRkipedia
TLDRkipedia was a large Mediawiki information database about the internet forum TLDR. It was maintained by members of the TLDR. TLDRkipedia I It was originally created in February of 2007 as one of the features Lazrik added to appease the TLDR populace following the TLDR Revolution. TLDRers met the new wiki with excitement and immediately set about creating many articles. Morek's TLDR History, which he had already been updating and revising for over a year, also got a permanent home. The wiki allowed many members to record their forum experiences for the first time. Despite the immature nature of the TLDR, abuse of TLDRkipedia was uncommon, and only Zoo intentionally raided it, which caused his being banned from the wiki. Following a month of activity in which TLDRkipedia became large and complex, its popularity began to fade and TLDRers mostly ignored and forgot about it during Spring 2007, only a few individuals updating it occasionally. The first TLDRkipedia met its end in May when, following high resource-usage reports from Lazrik's host, Lazrik was forced to move TLDR back to its original server, which corrected the high resource-usage, but deleted TLDRkipedia, which could not run on the older versions of MySQL and PHP, causing hours upon hours of work to be lost. People became hostile toward Lazrik as a result. TLDRkipedia II In early Summer 2007, in order to generate more excitement among TLDRers due to the forum's recent decline in posting, Lazrik created a second TLDRkipedia, but this one was not met with nearly as much excitement as the first, both because there were less people around and because they were now aware of how easily their hard work could be destroyed. The wiki remained mostly undeveloped throughout the entire disastrous Summer of 2007, only a few individuals gradually working on it. In late Fall, it saw a resurgence of activity due to The Colonel's TLDR current events posts, which Glue decided to add to TLDRkipedia's main page. A ripped version of Wikipedia's main page replaced the empty TLDRkipedia, giving it a more professional look. Although TLDRkipedia still remained relatively unpopular compared to the first one, individuals such as Chaplow, Morek, Glue, Karst, and Kundalini began working on it again in late 2007. Throughout 2008, TLDRkipedia II remained practically untouched as Morek also stopped updating the history and general interest in TLDR projects plummeted in popularity. In late 2008, Lazrik, unhappy with the wiki, announced that it was to be deleted. However, Morek argued that although it wasn't a functioning wiki, it did serve as a good database of TLDR information. He threatened to never participate in another project again if Lazrik deleted it. Lazrik agreed to leave it up. TLDRkipedia II met its end on January 6th, 2009 as everything on the forum and the wiki were accidentally wiped. Apparently having no backup or not wanting to upload it due to his dislike for the wiki, Lazrik declined to start a new one and all of the information was lost. The Wiki Boycott Six months later, after Noam had created the TLDR Archives Wiki on Wikia and people had already begun working on it from scratch, Lazrik revealed that he did in fact have a backup and, without asking anyone, restored a slightly out-of-date version to the anger of those who had already started working on the new one. Due to Lazrik's dishonest behavior and the fact that wikis that were hosted by him had a bad history of being lost, the TLDR populace boycotted the old wiki and instead set about copying articles from the old one to the new one, stripping Lazrik of his power over the TLDR's information. Alternate Story of The Wiki Boycott On June 27th, 2009 at approximately 3:53 p.m. Eastern Standard time, after weeks of being asked to recreate the wiki with no response from Lazrik, Noam took the matter into his own hands creating TheTLDR.wikia.com. As soon as Lazrik saw this he miraculously decided to stop being a fat neglectful fuck for five minutes and immediately attempted to usurp Noam by creating his own TLDR wiki at approximately 8:29 p.m. Many Tilders were angered by this sudden creation of a wiki after they had finally made their own and started to create and edit articles. Thus the table was set for the Great Wiki War of '09. See Also * The TLDR Archives Wiki Category:TLDR History